A typical suspended ceiling support grid comprises a series of elongated parallel main runners interconnected by cross tees to form rectangular cells for the receipt of ceiling panels, light fixtures, etc. The main runners and cross tees are roll formed from sheet metal so as to have a generally inverted T-shaped configuration, with a central web interposed between opposed flanges (for support of the edges of the ceiling panels and fixtures) and a strengthening bulb. The central web includes a series of slots and apertures for receiving connectors of associated runners and tees and hanger wires for suspending the grid system.
The grid system may be formed with the cross tees being collinear and extending from the associated main runner in opposition to one another, so that the cells in adjacent portions of the grid system are aligned. In such circumstances, the connectors on the ends of the cross tees extend through a slot on the main runner, and mate or interconnect with the connector on the opposed cross tee to secure the cross tees to the main runner.
Alternatively, the grid system may be formed with the cross tees extending from the main runners unopposed to another cross tee, such that the cells in adjacent portions of the grid system are staggered. The present application is directed to a clip that may be used to secure a cross tee to a main runner in the absence of an opposing cross tee.
There are several aspects of the present subject matter which may be embodied separately or together in the devices and systems described and claimed below. These aspects may be employed alone or in combination with other aspects of the subject matter described herein, and the description of these aspects together is not intended to preclude the use of these aspects separately or the claiming of such aspects separately or in different combinations as set forth in the claims appended hereto.
In a first aspect, a clip is provided for securing a cross tee to a main runner in a suspended ceiling grid system, in which the cross tee and the main runner both have a generally inverted T-shaped configuration with a vertical web interposed between opposed flanges and a strengthening bulb. The cross tee further includes a connector on at least one end thereof extending from the vertical web, and the vertical web of the main runner includes at least one generally vertical slot configured to receive the connector of the cross tee therethrough.
The clip comprises a first leg configured to extend through the slot in the web of the main runner so as to lie alongside the web of a cross tee whose connector extends through the slot in a direction opposite to that of the first leg. The clip further includes a second leg extending generally perpendicularly to the first leg so as to lie alongside the web of the main runner, and a third leg extending generally perpendicularly to the second leg and generally parallel to the first leg. The third leg is sized to extend through an aperture in the web of the main runner and then be bent to lie alongside the web of the main runner on a side opposite to that of the second leg. At least one of the first leg and the second leg has one or more apertures for facilitating securement of the first leg to the cross tee and the second leg to the main runner. Such securement may be by way of a screw, rivet or similar fastener.
In another aspect, the first leg of the clip comprises a first aperture configured to receive a raised surface on the connector of the cross tee so as to positively locate the first leg relative to the cross tee and a second aperture configured to receive a separate fastener for securing the cross tee to the first leg.
In a further aspect, the second leg comprises an aperture configured to receive a fastener for securing the main runner to the second leg.
In another aspect, the first leg comprises a third aperture configured to receive a fastener for securing the cross tee to the first leg.
In a further aspect, the third leg is weakened proximate to the second leg so as to facilitate bending. Preferably, the third leg is weakened by at least one notch, with the notch being configured to receive an edge of the aperture in the web of the main runner.